


To Get Some Sleep

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Parent Sherlock, Parenthood, Sherlock is a Good Parent, They Have A Son Named Victor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE? Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation-Tired Sherlock in a fluffy setting while John is at work.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've given up, this one is very short but I was struggling with the muse to write it.

He was completely exhausted. It felt like it had been days since the last time he had been asleep, even if it had only been 24 hours at most. 

Sherlock found it strange how he could be up for hours, days at a time on a case, and not struggle with it at all but now that it was his crying son keeping him up he realizes how exhausted he is.

Maybe it was the lack of distraction as he sits in the comfortable chair in the dark room holding the little boy, nothing to think about except how he’s a father now, no one to chase after, no one to save. Just him and Victor. 

It would be different if he wasn’t doing this alone right now but John has been working more and more recently, Sherlock doesn’t blame him, it’s not his fault, it’s the way the world has been going recently, no one is safe, things are going bad everywhere and they need as many doctors and nurses working as they can get. 

John isn’t the only one working more, nor is he the only one with a young child at home and an exhausted partner. Sherlock knows this and he knows John would be here more if he could and has to be tired as well, so he doesn’t complain. Even if there are times he wants to, like right now. 

The little boy is teething and cries every time he’s put down, or, if he’s already crying, he just cries more. So Sherlock holds him, carries him around when he can. They eventually end up in his and John’s room every night, Victor on his chest, crying until he eventually falls asleep. Sherlock doesn’t mind holding him through the night but sometimes he wants to be alone. 

He sighs as he lays the boy down, only for him to start crying again. He picks him back up and starts walking. “Okay, come on, Victor, let's go lay down in your Dad’s and Papa’s bed.” He whispers to the little boy as they walk out of the room and down the stairs. 

“I know it hurts, buddy but you have to sleep sometimes, just like Papa. Your dad will be mad at me if you’ve inherited my sleeping habits, we can’t let that happen, okay?” 

He wasn’t sure why he was asking the little boy questions, it’s not like he can respond but he’s heard it helps with their development and Sherlock wanted to help with that as much as he can. 

Laying down on the bed, Victor on his chest, he rubs the little boys back, quietly singing any song that comes to mind to him, hoping to put him to sleep. But he wasn’t seeming to be having much luck though.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but eventually, the crying stopped, it might have even stopped after the singing did, either way, they both ended up drifting off to sleep, Sherlock on his back, arm wrapped protectively around the little boy on his chest and that was how John found them when he walked in the next morning.

He smiles softly as he takes the photo, careful not to wake either of them up but thinking the sight was too cute not to save. And, if that photo found a way onto his blog later then it was what the cuteness deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
